powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Truth™/Abigail
Abigail is a powerful mage from a dimension call "Mundus Magicus" and is currently fused with Jade Grey. She is Maribel's student and adoptive daughter. She was once apart of the failed Project Nightmare. Her Magister name is The Fluttering Butterfly of the Night. Information Abigail is said to be the only survivor of the tragic failure of Project Nightmare, a different experiment from the project that created Darkest Night. Jade remembers that Abigail came to the fallen organization where she found Abigail and decided to raise her. At that time, both their physical condition were unstable and Jade used her ability to fuse with her to stabilize herself. Jade always created images of herself to make Abigail believe that they are both speaking to each other as seperate people, and Abigail was unaware that Jade existed insider her body. Appearance Abigail is a dark-skinned magi with long black waist-length two-toned hair (with a green layer under it) styled with long straight-bangs and a front fringe and amber eyes, a woman of tall stature and a curvaceous figure who generally wears a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She also has a tantō strapped horizontally to her lower back. Her three sizes are B79-W54-H79. Although it should be noted that she can change her appearance to look younger with her transformation ability, her choice to remain in her adult-like form is most likely due to the fact that it is comfortable when in combat. This can be seen whenever she wonders on whether or not having larger breasts and a more mature body would affect her balance. Many people remark about her thighs and beautiful, long legs. She is additionally famous for her all-black revealing Gothic-style signature leather outfit with clawed gloves. Her outfit has a a cleavage window that is cut out at the bottom to show her underboob at the chest of her clothing. It also features two waist belts, five leg belts on both of her legs, and two sleeves that attach to her upper arm via belt. Personality As opposed to her too talkative, one-time team-mates and hot-headed brother, Abigail is mature, calm, and generally silent, only speaking when needed. She also appears to be very respectful towards powerful fighters, as she ordered Alyssa to stop assaulting Sylar when she realized he was the one who defeated Purple Rain and who villagers thought should be the new team leader. The word she has a tendency to say most is "cool". She has also shown a great level of self control as she was able to refrain from using the word "cool" during her battle against the Golden Brothers — something both her brother, and later Sylar would fail at. Because of her calm personality, even during missions, the Lighting Shadow considers her to be a valuable and capable mage, completely trusting her. She also hates perverted people and normally attacks her brother, Tyrone, despite knowing its not his intention, who by his clumsy nature trips into her and gropes her, or the Principal, whose perverted nature makes him come running to her in almost no clothing whenever he sees her. She also has a weakness towards anything slimy and with tentacles. Abigail is often reading books to understand Earth's culture and learn more about concepts such as love and friendship. She had been contracted to kill Sylar, but after their initial meeting she chose to 'assess' him. Powers Eye Magic- *Boundary Perception- *Supernatural Perception- Enhanced Clawmanship- Magic Taekwondo- Hair Magic- *Hair Cloning- *Comakinetic Constructs- Homo Magi Physiology- *Magically Enhanced Physiology- **Enhanced Beauty- **Magic Aura- **Supernatural Condition (Basic Level)- She is strong enough to lift over three tons and bend metal, fast enough to run at the high-way speed limit, durable enough to withstand being thrown off tall buildings. *Magical Intuition- **Linguistic Magic- **Inscriptive Magic- **Magical Trap Construction- **Magic Negation- *Adaptive Magic- All of her magical attacks deal multi-elemental damage. **Spell Amplification- **Spell Mixture- *Energy Detection- *Curse Negation- Forgiveness- Age Shifting- Event Negation: negating injuries to "regenerate" wounds. It only works thirteen times a day. Mathematical Teleportation- Such an ability allows her to teleport herself and anything in her possession a certain distance in the blink of an eye. She has stated that her powers do have limits, being able to transport a total weight of 130.7 kilograms, to a distance of 81.5 meters from herself. Not only is she able to teleport objects inside designated targets, allowing her to "throw" the darts she carries on her thighs with perfect accuracy, but she can also change their resulting orientation. One disadvantage of her power is that she has to concentrate on where she, the object(s), and/or person she holds will be teleported to, while working out the spatial co-ordinates of jumping between 3-dimensional and 11-dimensional space, so any disturbance in her concentration will render her powers useless. According to Maribel there is a one second lag when consecutively using her power in fights leaving her vulnerable in that one second interval before teleporting again. Jade When Jade is in control of Abigail's body, her skin becomes fair with a flawless complexion. She has a curvy figure, with very large breasts, a thin waist and wide hips. her hair becomes shoulder-length, dark and glowing, her eyes both become completely yellow, each containing a black spider web pattern. Her naked body is covered in black slime, barely covering her breasts. Jade's Powers and Abilities Few of Jade's powers have been fully revealed in detail, but it appears that her primary ability is a Transform ability called Transfusion, which allowed her to fuse her mind and body with Abigail. She has also demonstrated the Transformation ability to shapeshift her body, much like Abigail (who herself doesn't use it much), but it is currently unknown if these abilities are simply borrowed from Abigail's body, or if she is capable of using them on her own. Transfusion: This is Jade's own unique ability, which allows her to fuse her body with that of another entity. She was forced to fuse herself with the body of Abigail, where she continued to watch things. Mental Manipulation/Body Jack: It is heavily implied, if not confirmed, that she is able to briefly hijack the bodies of several lesser-minded individuals even if they were conscious beforehand. While under such effects, her victims have the appearance of zombies and borrow a fraction of her strength in order to hold their own in battle. It is also shown that she is able to speak through them, as she speaks through Jackie in order to communicate with Sylar. Tranformation Ability: Jade has demonstrated the same transformation ability as Abigail. She is capable of transforming any part of her body due to the magical nano machines within her. Although the full extent of this is unknown. Also, due to the fact that she was fused physically with Abigail for a good portion of the story arc, it is unknown how much of this is a product of her own powers or if she was simply borrowing Abigail's. Hair Manipulation: Like Abigail, Jade can also control the movement of her hair and transform it into any animate object like a key or an umbrella. It is yet unknown what other kind of transformation she can create with her hair. Body Transformation: Before showing her true self, she disguised as Jackie when she approached Sylar. Jade can also alter her appearance and reshape her body to look more adult-like (via controlling the ammount of Estriol, Estradiol Estrone and, Progesterone she produces); which is the opposite of what Abigail can do. She also has Vocal Imitation in addition to her shape shifting abilities, she can also change her voice to sound just like anyone. Attire Transformation: She is able to transform her clothing, as seen when she switches between a black nightgown and a revealing yukata. By default her naked body is covered in black slime, barely covering her breasts. Supernatural Combat- Memory Overwrite- Limits Even if she can negate a curse, it could be passed onto someone else (for instance, friends, lovers); effects may be temporary. May be limited on how complicated constructs she can create (ie. no/limited amount of moving parts). Creation of spells is limited by the Abigail's understanding. She has a limited amount of mana She can only see boundaries, not manipulate them. She must be able to speak to use her linguistic magic. Sloppy handwriting could cause the inscriptive spells to be unstable. *Written Spells could be changed or nullified if the written subject is destroyed or altered. Each of her traps have their own limited range *Her traps may affect even her She has a limited range of attack (17 meters) Whenever Jade takes over its very inconvenient for her in battle. Damage caused by Universal Irreversibility can't be negated or reversed easily. Weak against Teleportation Negation. Trivia Category:Blog posts